Doctor Who: Nexus -S3E5- The Wolves Who Lived
by TheTechnoKid
Summary: Fuyuki Wants A Adventure, the involves with Paranormal, But what Him and The Doctor got themselves into something that changes everything.
1. I Want An Adventure

Chapter 1: I want a Adventure

* * *

In The Doctor's TARDIS The Time Lord is strumming on his electric Guitar which travels all around the Control Room, for a few moments someone enters the TARDIS as where The Doctor looks at the door way which appears to be Fuyuki Hinata. "Hello." He Greeted.

"Oh Hello. Hi!" The Doctor Greeted back. "Did you miss me?" Fuyuki asked with a smile as he place his backpack on a nearby chair. "Be More Specific: Who Are You?" The Doctor said.

"Ha. There is Something I want to tell you." Fuyuki Said as he try to pull something out of Book bag. "What, Am I ill?" The Doctor Asked. "No." Fuyuki Responded. "Are You ill?" The Doctor asked again. "No." Fuyuki Replied.

"You guys gonna stop traveling with me because of the thing?" The Doctor asked for the third time. "It's not that Doctor." Fuyuki said

"Oh Good." The Doctor said in Relief. Fuyuki walks up in front of The Doctor. "Now Before I ask my request. I have you heard of the Aokigahara Forest?" Fuyuki Ask.

"Other than it is known as The Sea Of Trees, also known as The Suicide Forest. Why?" The Doctor Spoken.

"Well I want to Explore it." Fuyuki said in a bit of excitement in Voice. "Are you sure Fuyuki?" The Doctor asked in a bit of concern. "Yeah, Of course I am Sure." Fuyuki Responded.

"It's just, all Through out time and space I can Give you, and you wanted to go to a creepy forest?" The Doctor said recaping the conversation.

"Yeah." Fuyuki Simply replied.

"Alright, I'm In." The Doctor said as he went to one of the panels, Fuyuki went next to him. "Aokigahara, Japan, 2016" The Doctor said as he type in the location. "Do you want to do the honors?" The Doctor offering to launch The TARDIS.

Fuyuki Went to the lever, as he gripped on the lever he loos at The Doctor gave a nod. Fuyuki pulls The Lever and The TARDIS began taking off.

* * *

Japan - Aokigahara Forest

The TARDIS Materializes in the middle of the woods in the night. The Door swings inwards, then The Doctor and Fuyuki comes out. Fuyuki closed the door behind him.

"Oh Night Time, that's a nice touch." Fuyuki said. The Doctor looks at the surrounding like he know that they are not in the correct Time Period. "Glad you like about it because I didn't set The TARDIS to this point of Time." The Doctor said.

"So tell me Fuyuki; What you want come here?" The Doctor asked. "Ghosts, of Course." Fuyuki Responded. "Well I Course." The Doctor Said, He took out his sonic screwdriver and extend it. "Off to find a ghost." The Doctor Said with a smile. They both heading off to an adventure.

* * *

 **DOCTOR WHO: NEXUS**

 _The Wolves Who Lived_

* * *

The Doctor and Fuyuki Continue on walking in the woods which are the trees stood very to like 40 feet in the air. The Doctor scans around the area to see if he can find something, but something he did.

"Oooo, It seems that I got something." The Doctor Claimed.

"Something Paranormal?" Fuyuki Asked Curious. "Better than that." The Doctor Responded. "What's better than Peranormal?" Fuyuki ask in protest. "Aliens." The Doctor Answered.

"Oh that is better than then Paranormal." Fuyuki said as he agreeing with the Time Lord. They Both smiles and began running towards to whatever that The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver is receiving.

For a Few Minutes, The Doctor and Fuyuki came across a Crash Site where there is a celestial object. "a Meteorite." Fuyuki. "By the look of this Crash site it looks like it has been here for a while." The Doctor stated.

The Doctor began climbing down the Crater of the site to get closer to the meteor. "Doctor, What Are you doing?" Fuyuki asked. "I just want to get a closer look." The Doctor Responded.

The Doctor puts on his Sonic Shades to scan the Object that fell from heaven. He walks around the Meteor then back at the spot he was. "Showing signs of life: Keronian." The Doctor Stated. He took of his Sonic Shades and put it in his pocket.

"Fuyuki, It seems that this Meteor came from." The Doctor Stated, but hearing nothing from the boy, he looks at where Fuyuki will be, but instead of standing he is laying on the ground. The Doctor Rush to climb out of the crater as fast as he could and check his vitals. It seems that He is still alive just not conscious.

He Stared into the Dark woods, as he stood. "I know your still there since you did this to my Friend. Come Out. Show Yourself." The Doctor Said Dangerously Calm, Then suddenly he felt something that poke on the side of his neck.

He took it out and looks at it what looks like a needle you will find on a Weed with thorns. "Oh Come on, Is That what you got, Quit Rubbish. Thunder Fang Can really pack a Punch." The Doctor Said Taunting the unknown forces, then he suddenly started getting drowsy, then over a minute he passed out. Everything went Dark.


	2. The Wolves Who Lived

Chapter 2: The Wolves Who Lived

* * *

The Doctor's Vision coming into blur for a moment then clear as The Doctor, He sees Fuyuki tied to a tree. "Good Morning." Fuyuki said. "Morning?" The Doctor spoken in confusion. He looks up to the sky and see that the sun is still in the rising stage."It's not even 6 A.M." The Doctor claimed as he notice something about Fuyuki.

"Why your hands tied around the tree?" The Doctor asked. "You are in the same situation too, Doctor." Fuyuki Claimed. Once Fuyuki said that He just figure out that he his hands are also tied around the tree. "oh Guess I am." The Doctor claimed. They both began to hear foots step the look on where the noise coming from and see a few Anthropomorphic Wolves.

"Identify yourselves." One said in demand. "You can't restrain a man like me." The Doctor Said as he giving Resistance of trying to break free for a moment then stops. "Okay, I give Up." The Doctor said in defeat.

"Look We don't mean any harm." Fuyuki said trying to save themselves. "Of course not." Another voice spoken. What reveals to be another two That The Doctor and Fuyuki knows of. "Deep-Ando, and Rian." The other wolf spoken.

"What's with the restrain, this not like the Midgardians." Deep-Ando said. "Untie them."

From the demand The To wolves untie Fuyuki and The Doctor, they haven't say anything. "You guys seems very surprised to see us." Rian said.

"Well Yes, Mostly to see Deep-Ando." The Doctor Said. "How?"

"from Collateral Damage that have happened from the Dark Dragons, One of The Dragon resurrected me and previously Rian." Deep-Ando Explained. "What is the name of the dragon?" The Doctor ask curiously, but might think that he know who it is.

"Not gotten the name but it was called The Dragon of Life." Deep-Ando Responded. "Tamara, That sly girl." The Doctor spoken. "Rian You said you are aware of Light right?" He asked

"Yeah." Rian Answered.

"See, Tamara is Related to Light so I guess with the compassion of species, I want to resolve the Collateral Damage." The Doctor Explained. "The Elementals pity you guys." The Doctor said. "Anyways, what you guys are doing now?" He asked.

Deep-Ando and Rian look at each other then back at The Doctor. "Come one we will show you."

The Doctor and Fuyuki began following the group. Later then they came a across a village like place. "Oooo, What's Here?" The Doctor asked in Interest. "We made a Village for Salvation." Deep-Ando Responded as they all began enter in.

They all see different kinds of species in the village. Fuyuki looks amaze from this The Doctor in other hand he have the face that he spotted some that he recognize. "Deep-Ando, Where did these creatures came from?" The Time Lord asked.

"Well From The Results we got." Rian Spoken. "They all came from The Thousand Worlds." Deep-Ando Finishes.

"As I Thought." The Doctor said as he take out his Sonic Screwdriver, held it up and activate it. In a moment a gust of wind started blowing, then the sound of the TARDIS engines becoming audible.

The TARDIS began Materializes on where The Doctor is standing, when The Time Capsule fully landed. The Door opens. The Doctor steps out of the TARDIS closing the door behind him. "Doctor, What are you doing?" Fuyuki asked.

"I'm gonna make a call." The Doctor Responded as he take the phone from the compartment, and began dialing. "For What?" Rian asked."

"I am Familiar with The Thousand Worlds, matter of fact, Me, My Brother, and My Father Created those species. So I am wondering what they are doing here." The Doctor Explained as he answered Rian's Question.

"What is this Sorcery?" One of The Wolves ask in shock. "It's Called The TARDIS, It is a Time Machine That Also Travels in Space. Also it is Bigger on the Inside than the outside." Fuyuki explains the details about The Doctor's TARDIS.

"Hey Fuyuki, You can show them the inside of this girl." The Doctor said. "Good Idea." Fuyuki said. "Come on I will show you guys." He said as him and the wolves entered in the TARDIS.

The Doctor looks at the Species in the village, as he wait for the call to be picked up.


	3. The Azure Guardian

Chapter 3: The Azure Guardian

* * *

Planet Rentora - The Thousand Worlds

In The Office of The High Council where Hedlix is. He seems to do some kind of work, there began a knock on the door. "Come in." He spoke. The door opens and then a Rentorian in Regalia similar to Time Lords came in the room. "Lord Hedlix, there is a call for you. "from who, Maxil?" Hedlix asked.

"From Our Sire; The Doctor." Maxil Responded.

Later, Maxil took Hedlix to the phone which in the communication room, Hedlix pick up the phone. "Hello?" jr answered.

"Oh Finally." The Doctor said over the phone. "Doctor, What is it? What's going on?" Hedlix asked.

The Doctor Left Silence, He looks at the Village then he turned around and face The TARDIS. "I'm here On Earth, Aokigahara Forest, 1651 it suppose to be 2016, but I somehow went to the wrong Time Period. Anyway, I Came across a Village that has Species that claimed to be from The Thousand Worlds." He Explained.

"Really? What kind of species?" Hedlix Asked. "Well Many, but their appearance looks quite different, though. Is it that Mega Evolution I have been Previously hearing about?" The Doctor Answered.

"Mega Evolution you say, Hang a Moment." Hedlix as he put The Doctor on hold. The TARDIS Door opened, and Fuyuki's head peaked out. "What's going on?" He Curiously asked.

"Those Creatures in The Village are from The Thousand Worlds. So, What are they doing here?" The Doctor Theorize. "Tourist?" Fuyuki Thinks of a Reason. "Fuyuki, They been here for awhile." The Time Lord Claimed.

"Well, It was just a suggestion." Fuyuki said in defense.

"Ok, I contacted Your Brother. Apparently The Rani Had some Experiments she has been doing, She made the stones sentient, And I guess the have developed a body." Hedlix said.

"Thank You Hedlix, That Really Helps." The Doctor Said as he hangs up the phone. Hedlix did The Same.

"Send Him a Guardian, He will Need one." Hedlix Said. "Which One My Lord?" Maxil asked.

"I'm leaving that up to you." Hedlix responded.

The Doctor enters in the TARDIS and sees The Wolves looking very surprised. He still buried in his mind about the knowledge that he got from Hedlix on what The Rani did. Then out of know where he heard his name being called which turns out to be Deep-Ando who called him. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Oh just thinking of something." The Time Lord answered. "So, What you guys think of The TARDIS?" The Doctor ask.

"How to start with." Rian said in an amazement tone from his voice. "The man who brings hope along with his box." He commented. "Doctor, I do wonder." Deep-Ando spoke. "What do you have to make a call about?" He asked, brushing his chin.

The Doctor didn't Respond right away, he is trying to make the answer to be plain and simple. "Those Species Originated not from The Thousand Worlds, but somewhere else." He claimed.

Deep-Ando Went to have a confused look on his face, to the point that he is known that they came from The Thousand Worlds. "Then how did they get from there to here?" He asked.

"That's what I want to know." The Doctor said. "and I'm going to find out." The Time Lord began running out of the TARDIS, but stops immediately also getting startled by a Tall Rentorian wearing a Regalia that is Similar to Time Lord Regalia. Plus The Collar is a very close resembles Time Lords.

The Doctor tries to catch his breath. "You're a Sneaky one." He Commented. The Rentorian Kneels to his Sire. "Great to meet you, I am Alaster Sigmund, The Azure Guardian." The Rentora greet and Introduce himself.

"Nice Name." The Doctor give a compliment. "A Rise, Alaster."

The Rentora Follow the command by getting up. "What's The Azure Guardians?" Fuyuki Whispers a question to The Time Lord. "No idea, that is a very good question." The Doctor Answered. "What are The Azure Guardians?" He asks the same question that Fuyuki asked.

"We Are The kinds that come to the ones that need help." Alaster Responded. "Oh, I see like Guardian Angles." Fuyuki spoke, comparing the Rentora to Mythical beings.

The Doctor looks puzzled from this. "Wait, What's the difference between an ordinary Rentorian than an Azure Guardian?" The Time Lord Ask.

The way how Alaster answer The Doctor's Question is that he took of The Collar and The Regalia revealing the torso to be fully covered in Black fur as Common Rentorians a blue row of fur goes across the body. It also reveals to have Wings that is fully covered in black fur.

The Doctor and Fuyuki stare in awe on what they see. "A Rentora with wings, that is very exciting." The Doctor stated. He also remembers on what Alaster said in what their purpose that they come to the ones that need help.

"I Believe That they sent you here, beause of the situation I am?" The Doctor Theoratictly asking a question. Alaster responded with a nod.

"Good because there is a village filled with species that claimed to be coming from the The Thousand Worlds, but they firstly came from another planet so I want you to find out." The Doctor Requested.

"Yes, My Liege." Alaster accept. They all went to The Village. They all look at the group that are entering in the village.

"Hello, I am Alaster Sigmund, I'm from The Thousand Worlds." He introduces himself. "I was Sent here from the Youngest Sire, I'm gonna ask some question." He stated.

Deep-Ando looks around a notice That The Time Lord is not Present with them. "Hey Fuyuki, Where's The Doctor?" He asked. Fuyuki also notice that he is not present. "I think i know where." Fuyuki said.


	4. BlackStar and The Jade Pagoda

Chapter 4: BlackStar and The Jade Pagoda

* * *

Out in The Sea of Trees, The Doctor is at The Crash site where The Meteorite is when him and Fuyuki first founded when they first discovered when got to the forest. "What are you? What are you doing here?" The Doctor Theoretically asking himself.

He wears his Sonic Shades for Scanning the-the meteor. The Doctor is slowly walking to the other side once he got close to the other side, Fuyuki pops out of nowhere. The Doctor Screams which made Fuyuki Screams. "Never Do That!" The Doctor Screams out.

The Doctor Catches his breath, having his hearts and body filling with Adrenaline. "You Scared The Living daylight out of me." He spoke.

"Sorry." Fuyuki apologies. "You wonder off. We were curious on what you up too."

The Doctor was confused on what he mean by 'we' he look at the edge of the Crater and See Deep-And and Rian, then he looks back at Fuyuki. "I'm Surprised you guys didn't get lost through this large and thick forest." He said.

"You probably forgot Doctor, That we are wolves from Midgard. I have your scent since we first met" Deep-Ando Spoke. The Doctor knows that he couldn't argue with that.

"It seems you Midgardians a very aware of this Meteorite." The Doctor said. "Ah Yes, it crashed here very long time ago, we inspect that this is no ordinary rock from outer space." Rian Explained.

"Well Rian you are right." The Doctor agree to the Midgardian Wolf. "I have detected life inside this Asteroid." He said. The Doctor picked up a Shovel for a scraping too, he began picking at the

asteroid, causing some of the shell to come off revealing a greenish color.

The Doctor stops and looks at it like he is familiar with it. It went over and touch the green area with his bare hands. "Doctor, What is it? What's Wrong?" Fuyuki asked.

"Marble? The Color, The Texture, and The Shape. This a Jade Pagoda." The Doctor stated, and he began to continue shelling of the Object.

"What's a Jade Pagoda?" Deep-Ando Curiously asking. "The Jade Pagoda is a TARDIS Escape Pod." The Doctor Explained, answering to Deep-Ando's Question. "So, Where is The TARDIS that Pod came from?" He asking a Theoretically question. The Time Lord hop on top of The Jade Pagoda, and found a Hatch.

The Doctor opens it and jumps in. He ended up inside of The Escape Pod, which is also bigger on the inside but not how big the TARDIS is. He spotted a creature that he recognize like he seen it for a very long time ago.

He went closer to the creature, and picks it up. "I never thought that I will see you again." The Doctor Said.

There began beeping coming from the controls, he sees a light blinking. "Uh oh." The Doctor Said, he began walking to the entrance. "Fuyuki, Deep-Ando, or Rian, I need one of you to take BlackStar." He yelled out of the entrance.

Deep-Ando came close to the top of the Jade Pagoda. The Doctor Handed out The Black and White Keronian. Deep-Ando takes the Keronian off The Doctor's Hand, The Time Lord immediately started climbing out of the Escape Pod. "We Need to go." The Doctor said as he got out of the Jade Pagoda.

"Why? What's Wrong?" Fuyuki Asking in confusion. "We just need to go." The Doctor said. The Four began climbing out of the crater and away from the site.

Later, the sun sets in the horizon, they all returned back to the village. "It there a place we can go?" The Doctor asked. "There is one house that is not being used." Deep-Ando Responded as he escort them to there.

Once there in the house, the inside of the house is like seen in The 19th Century. "The bedrooms can be found upstairs." Deep-Ando Said. The Doctor walks upstairs carrying the Black and White Keronian.

Once The Doctor reached up to the stairs he entered in one of the bedrooms, and Place the Keronian on the bed. Fuyuki and The Rentorian. "Doctor, What's going on?" Fuyuki asked.

"This BlackStar, a Keronian that I have know since I was little." The Time Lord Answered. "You could say that He is actually my first Keronian Friend."

"You see, BlackStar is a Kiruru that crash down on Gallifrey." The Doctor Stated. "A Kiruru?" Fuyuki asked in surprised. "Yeah, My Father made me forget him and scared him off." The Doctor explained more.

"It Sounds like you know him now." Alaster have spoken up. "That one is another story." The Doctor said.

The Doctor Reach his hand towards BlackStar, gently rubbing his cheek. For a moment there was moment came from the Keronian, The Doctor stops on what he was doing a put his hand away. BlackStar began to open his eyes, and see The Three.

"Who are you? Where Am I?" He asked all confused. "You're safe all That matters, but We Found in you in The Jade Pagoda; a TARDIS Escape Pod." The Doctor said. "Why?" He asked.

"There this man who captured me for the use of my powers, I escape using the pod, Damaged the beacon so he won't find me." BlackStar Explained.

From BlackStar's short Story, The Doctor got up, wiping his mouth, as he turns to face the door way. "Doctor, What's Wrong?" Fuyuki ask in concern of his Time Lord Friend. "I now know who's Jade Pogado is." The Doctor said.

"Who is it?" Alaster asked. The Doctor Turns around and face the group. "The War Chief." He Responded.


	5. The War Chief and The Chrononite

Chapter 5: The War Chief and The Chrononite

* * *

"The War Chief? You mean The Time Lord back from Trap Street?" Fuyuki asked to make sure. The Doctor gave a nod to Fuyuki's Question. "How do you be sure?" Fuyuki asked. "well, its obvious once put it together." The Doctor Responded. "He took BlackStar for plans on conquering Keron."

"Wait a Minute, How Do you know my name?" BlackStar Asked.

The Doctor gave a sigh knowing that he have to spill. "You Don't Recognize me, through the older age and different Face, But I am the Gallifreyan Boy Who Nursed you back to help." He Vaguely respond. BlackStars' Red Target like eyes shrinks in surprising. "Theta Sigma?" He Spoken.

The Doctor gave shy grin as BlackStar started to float toward The Time Lord. "You Remember me?" He asked.

"Yeah I do," The Doctor Responded. BlackStar gave a smile, and began hugging the Time Lord. "I got My Best Friend Back." BlackStar Said in joy.

"Doctor, I have a list of the species they are at the village." Alaster Said as he hand over a paper of the list. The Doctor takes it and looks at it. "Thank you Alaster for your corporation." The Doctor said. Alaster gave bow.

"Ando, Is this village exist because they have no where to go?" The Time Lord Asked. "Yes." Deep-Ando Responded. "Ok is it fine that they be taken to The Thousand Worlds, because that's where the usually belong.?" Time Lord ask for Permission. "Yes That is find with me as long they have some where to be." Deep-Ando Replied.

"Great." The Doctor Said. He looks at Alaster. "Alaster Sigmund, for the last thing for you to do: I want you to take Them to The Thousand Worlds, You will use my TARDIS to do so. Fuyuki and BlackStar I want you to go with him." The Doctor Requested.

"What About you?" Fuyuki asked. "I'm gonna face The War Chief." The Doctor Responded. "I Can't let you do this by yourself." Fuyuki protest. "We are not gonna Argue, I know you wanted revenge I can see it in your eyes Fuyuki, and For BlackStar; The War Chief is after for you, so it is better of that you all go with Alaster." The Doctor Demanded.

The Doctor Immediately left out of the house, then they out coming out. The Doctor Head out to the direction to where the site is. "Doctor, Do You want me to bring your TARDIS back?" Alaster asked. "No, But trust me I will find away back." The Turns around to the group The Doctor Replied. He turns back and continue walking to the path that he is currently taking.

Rian having trouble on opening the door of The TARDIS. "Um.. Guys His Ship won't open." He stated. Fuyuki went towards where Rian is, as he took out The TARDIS Key. He Inserted the key, unlocking the door, and pushed it outward. "I will get The Villagers." Alaster Said as went to the village.

BlackStar notice something is up with The Blue hair boy. "Are you ok?" he asked. Fuyuki looks at BlackStar which he is floating at the same level as Fuyuki is. "I'm fine it just He makes me worry." Fuyuki Replied. "You're not the only one." BlackStar said. "When He was, He does tend to Worry me To death." He said.

"How is he when he was little?" Fuyuki ask Curiously. "A Troublemaker." BlackStar Answered. "But I still Love Him, He is the only friend I have."

* * *

An Uncloaked TARDIS is in the same spot where The Jade Pagoda was. The door slides open, Then The War Chief steps out of the Uncloak TARDIS, the he climb up the crater and see The Doctor. "Well, Well, Well, it is The Lord President of Gallifrey." He said.

"Sorry, But I am no longer The Lord President." The Doctor Protested. "Gave that post to Romana, Apparently Temperate."

"So you know why I'm here." The War Chief Said. "Yeah, I'm sorry to say that your 'Weapon' is not here, Drew him off I'm afraid." The Doctor Replied. "You always have to ruin things Doctor." The War Chief Protested.

"Becaause there will be no conquering of planets here tonight, I'm surprised that I am gonna let you go." The Doctor Said. "Oh but I am not gonna go that easy." The War Chief Vaguely Replied. "What?" The Doctor said sounded very confused on what he means.

The War Chief reach to his pocket and pulled out a glowing crystal shard, and held it up as he began walking to The Doctor. "This here is a Chononite, There is one point of time that a TARDIS cannot go, and this might will change your Perception towards The Keronians." The War Chief Said.

* * *

Later In The TARDIS that They took the Species that is in the village, a message appears on one of the monitor, "We got a message from The Doctor." Fuyuki Said.

Outside in the Forest as Where The Doctor is Standing. His TARDIS Materializes few feet in front of him. The Door Opens Then Fuyuki Comes out, then BlackStar. "Doctor, you're ok." BlackStar Said. "Yeah Why Wouldn't I Be." The Doctor Said as he walks to his ship.

"What about The War Chief?" Fuyuki asked. The Doctor Stops and looks at Fuyuki. "Let's Just say you don't have to worry about him For Quit awhile." He Replied. Entered in the TARDIS.

In later point of Time When it is Just The Doctor in The TARDIS The Doctor imputing a Coordinance which show Japan, 2036 on The Monitor. He pulls down The Lever, and his ship Began to take off. But he notice that The TARDIS is unable to land. He gave a Sigh, and look the Chrononite.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
